Strictly Rythem
by Sicklen
Summary: A strange chain of merders has acurred, always involving knives and a note to the Hokage, who just might be losing her mind.It's the Sequel to Electric Mayhem.But it really doesn't have anything to do with it.


**Ha, finally came up with a good enough idea to make this sequel. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Len, why haven't you made the sequel you promised to make for Scared Heart. Excuse me for re-righting it at lest a hundred times and deleting it because I still didn't like it. Anyway, hope you like this.**

**Strictly Rhythm**

A young woman, about in her early twenties walked down the deserted streets of Konoha caring a plastic bag. 'Stupid mom, making run to the store this late just because she forgot to get wine for their anniversary, what does she think I am, a delivery girl?'

Rambling to herself she didn't see the shadows dance and form unusual forms and shapes. With out warning her foot fell into a pot hole and she tripped, causing all the contents of the plastic bags to fall out.

"Owe, stupid thing, what did I do to deserve this, god" putting her hand out to steady her, she tried to get up but found that what ever she had put her hand on moved. Shaking, she looked up and saw a young boy, no older then 12, holding his hand out with a smile on his face.

Cautious she took the hand and got up slowly with the help of the young man, never breaking eye contact.

"Um, thank you…?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Smiling he let go of her hand and started to go after the stuff she dropped. After a few seconds he had all her stuff back in her bag.

"Here you go" Naruto handed her the plastic bag and once again smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san, but may I ask why your out so late?" the woman replied softly, her trust won over easily.

The boy Naruto just smiled and turned around and said "Mind if I walk you home, miss". It wasn't said as a question, more of an 'Where do you live' thing.

"Ah, um, ok, I live at Eastwood drive 3467, thank you again Uzumaki-san" was the once again soft reply. With his back to the young lady, she couldn't see the sadistic smile that was planted firmly on his face.

Turing to her with a normal smile and a happy look on his face, he replied "Just Naruto please, Uzumaki makes me sound old" Laughter filled the empty street as the woman laughed at Naruto's joke.

"Yes, then please call me Hemiki-chan!"

Naruto stopped to let Hemiki catch up then turned to her and said "Well, Hemiki-chan, I just happen to know a short cut to your oh so lovely home"

Filled with the joy of meeting the young man, Hemiki failed to notice the fact that she was being lead into a deadly trap. Walking into a trash filled ally, the two made there way over smelly leftovers and heaps of junk left out by the occupants of the surrounding building.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, is this really a short cut?" asked a frightened Hemiki, slightly shaking.

Making it so that she wouldn't she his face, Naruto stopped and said

in the same happy go luck voice "Yeah, why would I lie Hemiki-chan, do you really think I would do that?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I just well…" Naruto clenched his fist and his features visibly change from relaxed to tense.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't known you for that long and I'm scared" placing a hand on his shoulder to show no harm was meant. But it didn't go as Hemiki planed; the hand was slapped away as Naruto turned to her, showing murder lust in the once clear blue eyes.

Grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall tearing some of her flesh in the process. Making choking noises, Hemiki tried to get away from Naruto. When that didn't work she tried to talking to him, only succeeding in suffocating herself more.

Naruto got moved so his face was right by the side of Hemiki's face and whispered into her ear "You think I doing this just because you insulted me, no, I have more brain then that. I'm doing this because you're too ignorant to listen to your mother when she warns you to stay away from mysterious people. You know what I'm talking about, you mom warned you in the morning, didn't she, -laughter-, what good that

Did."

Hemiki thought back and relished that her mother had warned her, but she had thought that getting killed only happened in the movies. "Ah, so the ever loving Hemiki understands now, well then, I get this through as soon as I can. Don't worry, Naruto will take all the pain away."

5 hours later

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama over here". Sighing, the 5th Hokage turned around to see Iruka running towards her.

"What is it now Iruka, can't you see I'm busy now?" was the response when Iruka finally made it to her.

Breathing harshly, Iruka answered "There has been another murder Tsunade-sama."

The expression on her face changed into a farce one as she and Iruka headed toward the crime scene.

"I want the details now, who what were when and why" Iruka nodded slowly and quickened his speed.

"Name: Hemiki Arido, Age: 23, Hair: Light Brown, Eye: Dark green, Address: Eastwood drive 3467, Place of death: Ally 5 blocks from her house, Cause of Death: Serious blood lost, head contusion, eight stab wounds from an average house hold butcher knife, Note: there were also many other death causing wounds on the body, as well as other non-lethal wounds, body was found held to the wall by several knifes , there was no trace of rape or anything else sexual"

"Damn it, it's him"ﾝ picking up the pace, Tsunade and Iruka made it to the crime scene and landed next to some ANBU officers, "Where's the body?" Lead by one of the ANBU, Tsunade was once again asking questions.

"Who found the body?"

"An elderly woman taking out her trash, when she saw the body she meanly called it in"

"Do you have any suspects yet?"

"No Hokage-sama"

When they reached the scene Tsunade almost threw up. The body was just as Iruka said, hanged on the wall by knifes that stuck out of her hands. She had another knife sticking out through her head, entering by the left eye socket.

The body was also covered in cuts, bruises, torn flesh, and gaping holes. A butcher knife was laying beside the body, covered in blood , almost taunting as if saying 'Yes I killed her'. Another thing that was notice able was that the heart was taken out along with the girls other eye.

Above the body was a note writhen in her blood, dripping, sliding down forming words.

"**_Over you phobia of blood yet, Tsunade?_**

_**I bet you have by now,**_

**_Do you like the present that I left you this time._**

_**A real juice one,**_

_**One slice and so much came out.**_

_**I can still feel it sliding through my fingers.**_

_**Did you know what she said as she died?**_

_**She said she wanted her mommy,**_

_**That she was sorry for not listening,**_

_**And that she loved family and friends.**_

_**Can you believe that!**_

_**Does love really do that to you?**_

_**Make you so weak and soft?**_

_**Make you heart so breakable?**_

_**I bet it does,**_

**_That's why I don't love any one._**

_**Plus,**_

**_I don't have time for love._**

_**How could I,**_

_**When there are so many people out there that,**_

_**Need my help.**_

_**Don't you think so, Tsunade?"**_

Tsunade did every thing she could not to scream and through water over the blood message. "Hokage-sama, there is something else you need to see". She looked over and saw that there was another message hidden by some trash against the other wall.

"**_Feel mad?_**

**_Don't worry_**

**_I won't tell._**

**_That's is what,_**

_**Friends are for,**_

_**Right?**_

_**That makes me wonder,**_

**_What your brothers,_**

_**Blood would taste like.**_

_**Sweat as sugar,**_

_**Or maybe,**_

_**Sour as your blood?"**_

Tsunade gasped and put her hand on her cheek, feeling the scab forming. She had gotten the cut from when she accidentally ran into someone while going home from drinking. She hadn't seen his face and couldn't remember anything distinct about him, it was all just a blur.

Groaning loudly, Tsunade turned around and headed back to the others, not wanting to see the frightening scene before her.

**On the other side of Konoha.**

A blond happily cooked breakfast, signing to a cheerful song on the radio. Flipping the pancakes he was making, he started dancing to the song. He was a wonderful singer, and his he was always on rhythm, never missing a beat.

When the song was over the blond was already done with the pancakes and was pretty full. After that he cleaned up and went into his room. The room would have been just like any other room if not for the fact that the sheets were covered in blood and that knifes covered all available surfaces.

The blond just smiled and began dancing to the same song that was on earlier, but hummed a new tune. His feet swept just above the dangerous weapons, only setting down in places were knifes wasn't. Making it past the knifes, he sat down on the bed.

Looking around, he picked up one of the knifes and began juggling it. So he was bored with that so he began signing again, but to a different song.

"**Total slaughter, Total slaughter"**

Throw.

"**I won't leave a single man alive"**

Catch.

"**La de da de die"**

Throw.

"**La de da de dud"**

Catch.

"**An ocean of blood"**

Throw.

"**Let's begin the killing time…"**

The blond caught the knife and through at the wall, making a perfect bulls eye on the dart board. Smiling once again, the blond got changed, and left the room, leaving a promise behind.

"Let them all die"

**AN: So, how'd you like it? Let's make it a game, if you can tell me what Anime the song was from, I'll give you a cookie and put you're name on one of my new one shots coming out, but you have to be the first 5 to get you're name in. R&R, have a nice day. BTW, the song is slightly modified to make it seam more sinister.**


End file.
